


All Aboard the Steam Train!

by Grumpygamegrumps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, aro!Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpygamegrumps/pseuds/Grumpygamegrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where the grumps are part of the mysterious Steam Train gang. They send a telegraph out to Azela E. Afolayan to visit them at the closest train station available on June 10. While Azela is suspicious, she still chooses to start her adventure with the infamous Steam Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard the Steam Train!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is definitely not historically accurate in technology, fashion, or in anything for that matter. Its just an au where everything goes. Sorry if I make some history nerd want to cry haha oops.

   The day was hot and humid. Azela was inside her cheap, hut-like house, brewing a small pot of coffee. Her hair was tied up and pulled completely back in an effort to keep cool. A knock sounded at her door. She stood up from her chair and opened her door. It was time for the daily mail. There was a parcel, presumably her new fabric, and a letter with dirt and grime staining the envelope and wax. Closing the door, Azela placed her mail on her table and took her coffee off of the stove. She took a sip and cut open her box of fabric. After placing it on her fabric shelf, Azela grabbed her letter opener from her sewing machine drawer. She opened the letter and pulled the short piece of paper.

_Dear Azela Elizabeth Afolayan,_

_Please wait at your local train station _on June the 10th_ from 9 in the evening to midnight. We require that you be present during that time or there will be dire consequences._

_Sincerely,_

_The Members of Steam Train._

 Azela's coffee was nearly spilled as she slammed the mug down on her table. She sat down and took a deep, shaky breath. A shiver went down her spine.  _Steam Train? Who's that? And what were these dire consequences?_ Her hands moved slowly and quivered as she pushed herself off of the chair she was on. She willed herself to do something at the expense of what would mostly likely be her safety. She had to take action for her family and friends. She took unsteady steps forward to her front door. Each step felt like it was weighing her down. She felt so scared. Azela checked for her money pouch. It was there. As she stepped out the door, the sun seemed to suck the energy out of her. She was getting weaker with fear and anticipation of the unknown. She made her way down the road to the post office, where she sent a letter to each of her family members saying that she would be gone for an indefinite amount of time for confidential business reasons.  

   Azela gathered a small bag of things she needed. A knife, a small bag of coffee, some bread, and one set of extra clothing. She put on a loose pair of shorts and a shirt under her dress, to ensure that no man could get to anything easily on the street. Living in a busy city was dangerous. She had her most convenient set of items, outfit, and hairstyle.

   So she sat, and waited for the Steam Train.


End file.
